


Teach Me

by orphan_account



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I don't believe 18 year old boys are really that confident.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't believe 18 year old boys are really that confident.

‘So the women of Oxford have been predictably swooning at your feet,’ Scripps said, summing up Dakin’s stories over the past few hours.   
Dakin nodded ‘and you’re still…’  
‘Yes,’ Scripps interrupted ‘I know you don’t get it, but I’m not ready to give up on the God thing yet.’  
Dakin nodded ‘you heard anything about what’s happening at the school since we left?’  
Scripps shrugged, ‘not really, do you miss it?’  
Dakin shrugged ‘a bit, I miss the guys.’  
‘Just the guys?’ Scripps asked, an eyebrow raised.  
‘Alright, I’ll admit it. I miss him.’  
Scripps nodded ‘you could go and see him.’  
Dakin stared that him ‘don’t be an idiot.’  
‘He’s not your teacher anymore, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t…’  
‘Maybe that’s why I don’t want to go…’  
Scripps looked at him consideringly ‘okay.’

A few days later Dakin had phoned Scripps for an apparently pointless chat.   
‘I’m thinking I might switch to theology, maybe go all the way…’  
‘I do want to see him.’ Dakin said softly.  
Scripps paused for a moment.   
‘So go see him.’  
‘What if he doesn’t want to see me?’  
‘You know he would, don’t play like you don’t know that.’  
‘Maybe now I’m not his student he won’t be so attracted,’ Dakin muttered.  
‘Or maybe he will and that means you’ll have to actually deal with that. Did you really not…whatever because of the accident.’  
‘The moment had passed.’  
‘Okay,’ Scripps agreed ‘do you want that moment back?’  
‘I don’t know.’

A couple of days after that they went for a drink.  
‘The thing is,’ Dakin said softly, ‘is that I feel like it’s the path less travelled and all that, I don’t want to be sixty and looking back and thinking what if. You know?’  
Scripps nodded ‘so go see him, suck him off, say goodbye and then you won’t have to be looking back.’  
Dakin nodded ‘I think I’m going to have to.’

Dakin already knew where Irwin lived. During his near obsession last year he had got Fiona to show him all the info the school had on Irwin. He considered how to do it. How could he just walk up to Irwin’s house? He couldn’t. He needed something less obvious. Something that might look unintended. 

So, and he ignored Scripps’ comments that he was turning into a stalker, he watched Irwin. Mostly he was just a home, he went to shows occasionally. He went shopping once. And he attended lectures by some professor at the university on sexuality in the middle ages once a week. The first week Dakin sat in the back and watched Irwin. The lecture was disappointingly bland, an extreme lacking of sauce.

‘I’m going to talk to him this week,’ he told Scripps over the phone.   
‘You think he’ll buy that you’re just there by coincidence?’  
‘I’m not sure he thinks enough of himself to imagine I would go to such lengths.’

Dakin watched Irwin sit down. He had planned to stand at the back again and watch but then he had seen the topic. “Homosexuality in the Middle ages”. It seemed like a sign, not that Dakin believed in signs. And it was just too good an opportunity to pass up. He took a deep breath, laughed scathingly at himself for being nervous and walked down the isle to slide in next to Irwin. 

For a moment Irwin didn’t notice him there, did not glance at the person who had just sat down next to him. But after a moment he did and Dakin watched the absolute shock on his face as he looked at Dakin. For a long moment Irwin just stared at him. Dakin was infinitely glad he had come to sit next to him, the look on Irwin’s face alone made it worth it. Dakin smiled in greeting and then added ‘sir.’  
Irwin glanced away, attempting to gain some composure maybe, he turned back and opened his mouth to speak, shut it and then tried again.  
‘Dakin.’  
Dakin grinned some more ‘how are you sir’ he made the sir slightly silkier than normal.   
Irwin swallowed ‘I’m fine, and you?’  
‘I’m good.’  
‘Enjoying Oxford?’  
Dakin nodded ‘all thanks to you.’  
Irwin just smiled slightly awkwardly.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Irwin asked, slightly anxiously.   
‘I’m learning about History. Studying further. Aren’t you pleased?’   
Irwin replied shortly, ‘I’m very flattered.’  
‘I’m not totally sure you meant that sir,’ Dakin said, looking at Irwin with interest.  
Irwin opened his mouth to reply but the guy who had, unnoticed by both Irwin and Dakin, taken the stage began talking. 

The lecture was slightly more racy that the last one. It started dull, about legislation and things but it took an interesting turn at about the renascence. When the guy mentioned that the transmission of knowledge in itself was considered an erotic act Dakin allowed his leg to fall against Irwin’s knee. Irwin inhaled sharply but didn’t move his knee.   
By the end of lecture the tension between them was palatable. Dakin who found being in a nervous state of tension exciting, had to stop himself from fidgeting from impatience, waiting for it to end.   
Irwin who did not find being in a state of nervous tension exciting was debating whether he would hate himself forever if he just ran from Dakin the moment the lecture finished.   
As it drew to an end Dakin felt Irwin shift away from him.  
Irwin turned ‘I…’  
‘Fancy buying me a drink?’  
Irwin stared for a moment and then nodded.   
Dakin grinned.

They walked out of the lecture hall in silence. Dakin moved to walk closer to Irwin, so their shoulders brushed against each other. They walked down the road. Dakin thought about speaking but decided to wait until Irwin spoke. He was interested to see what he would say.   
‘What did you think of the lecture?’ Irwin said finally.  
‘I thought it was very interesting,’ Dakin said softly, thrown off a little, he hadn’t really been listening to the lecture; too busy trying to pick up on Irwin’s body language.   
‘You thought it was a clever argument?’  
Dakin paused, he’d forgotten what it was like, why he’d been attracted to Irwin to start with, the desperate need to have Irwin rate him, rate his intellectual opinions. He tried briefly to come up with some sort of clever statement but rejected the possibility.  
‘I wasn’t listening,’ Dakin admitted ‘I wish I had been, I wish I could say something that would impress you.’  
Irwin stopped and looked at him. He sighed and looked away.  
‘Why are you here?’  
Dakin shrugged ‘I wanted to see you,’ it was the truth. It seemed like the best thing to say. He wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted but he had wanted to see him.  
Irwin just stared at him.  
‘I don’t…is it some sort of ego trip? Is that why you’re here? Are you here to make yourself feel good?’  
Dakin looked at him for a minute ‘maybe a bit, I guess I wanted to know I wasn’t forgettable.’  
‘You had to know that you weren’t, that I didn’t…that I couldn’t…’  
Dakin just shrugged and started walking again.  
‘I guess I wasn’t sure. I just knew I didn’t want to just walk away, get on with my life and pretend I never knew you. I didn’t want this…this whatever it is to just be over. I do not want to look back and ask myself “what if?” You know?’  
Irwin had caught up with him.  
Dakin stopped and looked at him ‘I don’t know what it is I followed you for. I wasn’t just at the lecture. I followed you there last week.’  
Dakin hadn’t though Irwin could look more amazed but he did then.  
‘You wanted to see me that badly?’  
Dakin nodded ‘I missed you.’  
‘I don’t believe you. You’ve come here…to fuck with me I guess, to see…to see if I would fall for you all over again. It’s all just to stroke your ego.’  
‘Where the hell do you get off?’ Dakin snapped, ‘I mean, come on, don’t you think if all I wanted was to get my ego stroked I could find plenty of people willing to do the job, with a lot less effort than stalking you for weeks?’  
‘I don’t know, I don’t know why you’re here. I can’t figure you out, I never could. All I know is that you do not want what I want and I don’t see any way of this ending well.’  
‘Ending well, you’re always so serious, why does this have to be a big deal, why can’t we just have some fun?’  
Irwin looked at him, ‘have some fun?’  
Dakin nodded and grinned.   
‘What do you mean by that? Fun?’  
Dakin shrugged, ‘use your imagination’ and he softened the grin to a seductive smile.   
Irwin looked at him hard for a long moment.  
‘You don’t know what you want,’ and he started walking away.   
‘The fuck I don’t,’ Dakin yelled after him, ‘I know exactly…’  
Irwin spun back and reached out for Dakin, pulled him against him and kissed him.   
Dakin was stunned for a moment. It was completely unexpected. Before he had a chance to really process what had happened, let alone what he thought about it, Irwin pulled away.  
‘You don’t know what you want,’ he repeated, and walked away.  
Dakin stood stunned for a moment. Then he ran to catch up.  
‘Hey,’ he called after him.  
Irwin didn’t stop.   
‘Hey,’ Dakin shouted this time. He ran in front of Irwin, who stopped and sighed.   
‘Look Dakin…’  
‘Kiss me again.’  
Irwin rolled his eyes, ‘what?’  
‘Kiss me again.’  
Irwin opened his mouth to ask why but then mentally shrugged to himself. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth as it were? He raised an eyebrow at Dakin and stepped forward slowly, giving Dakin time to think about it this time. Dakin flinched very slightly but to his credit he held his ground.   
Irwin raised a hand and gently ran a finger down Dakin’s jaw. Dakin felt Irwin’s fingers stroke down his neck, behind his head and grip him gently. Irwin moved closer still and Dakin let out a shaky breath. The anticipation of waiting for Irwin to finally kiss him made his stomach flutter. A man with less guts than him may well have pulled away but Dakin stood firm.  
Irwin’s lips touched his softly and this time there was plenty of time to process what was happening.   
There weren’t fireworks when Irwin’s lips touched his, more an overwhelming relief that he didn’t feel the need to pull back with either fear or disgust.   
Irwin moved his lips softly against Dakin’s, not aggressively like before. Refusing not to take the experience for everything it could be Dakin began to kiss Irwin back. He waited for Irwin to kiss him properly, to run his tongue into his mouth but he seemed content to wait.  
It was pleasant, that’s what Dakin concluded, it was pleasant to be kissed by Irwin. But then Irwin’s hand came up to grip his arm and the hand around his neck gripped tighter. And Dakin felt a surge of desire shoot up his spine at the sign of how much Irwin wanted him, how much he was holding back. Dakin melted against Irwin slightly and opened his mouth to Irwin. This was apparently what Irwin had been waiting for because he stroked his tongue into Dakin’s mouth and against his tongue.   
Dakin felt real desire rise in him as Irwin kissed him slowly and carefully. He had really thought about how there was much difference between kissing someone and being kissed. But there was. As Irwin kissed him, thoroughly and completely, Dakin felt a delightful wash of surrender. He moved his tongue against Irwin’s but felt no desire to take over the kiss. Irwin pulled away softly. But this time kept their faces so close that their lips were still almost touching.  
Dakin took a shaky breath ‘and again?’  
Dakin felt rather than heard Irwin’s laugh against his lips.   
This time Irwin slipped both hands into Dakin’s hair, tightened his grip and kissed him, hard and strong this time. Aggressively taking over his mouth, kissing him as he had wanted to kiss him for so long.   
Dakin pressed closer to Irwin, reaching up to grip his arms tightly.   
Dakin felt a slight change in Irwin’s kiss but didn’t have the mental capacity at the present moment to process the reason. But then he felt Irwin’s hand slowly slide down his back and rest at the base of his spine. Irwin pulled him closer. Dakin felt a moment’s triumph at the feel of the hardness pressing against his leg, at the evidence of just how much Irwin wanted him. The next moment though Dakin felt his own blood rush southwards and his own flesh hardened and he panicked and pulled away. Irwin released him instantly.  
Dakin stepped back, trying to control his breathing.  
Irwin watched him quizzically, his own breathing not so steady.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Dakin said quickly, not really sure why.  
‘It’s okay,’ Irwin said softly, ‘you don’t have anything to apologise for.’  
Dakin looked away from Irwin. For some reason he had imagined in his fantasies that he would be the one leading, how he had thought that he didn’t really know. He’d never kissed a man before and he thought that he would be seducing Irwin, he would be the one with the power? He was surprised how much the shift in power to Irwin turned him on. He was also surprised that it scared him a little.   
‘I don’t…’  
‘You don’t have to explain yourself,’ Irwin said quickly.  
Dakin stepped back towards him and smiled a self depreciating smile, ‘you know I thought you’d be the one all nervous and jumpy.’  
Irwin smiled back ‘me too.’  
‘Do me a favour?’  
Irwin raised an eyebrow and Dakin laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.  
‘Sure,’ Irwin said softly.   
‘Don’t let me run scared on this. I’ll only regret it, and I don’t do regrets.’  
Despite the fact that Dakin’s body language was still hesitant his voice was firm.  
‘Okay,’ and Irwin walked slowly towards Dakin, reached up to grip the back of his neck and pulled Dakin close. He pushed him gently backwards until he had Dakin leaning up against the wall. He kissed him again, running his hands down the boys arms, one sliding inside Dakin’s open coat, up to rest gently over his collar bone, the other hovering over his belt.  
Dakin could hear his own heart bounding in his ears and Irwin began to slowly slide his belt open. The hand resting against his collar bone slid up, stroking his neck gently and then through his hair, gripping slightly. Irwin broke the kiss and then gently titled Dakin’s head with the hand gripping his hair. Dakin gasped softly and Irwin’s mouth moved against his ear, teeth scraping the lobe gently. Shivers ran down his neck as very slowly Irwin kissed his way down, stopping at Dakin’s sharp intake of breath at a particularly sensitive spot and scraping his teeth over it.  
Dakin jerked in response, his eyes already closed long ago. Irwin had the button on his jeans undone and was very slowly lowering the zipper. To Dakin, who had all the patience of an eighteen year old, it seemed to be an age before Irwin slipped a hand into his jeans.   
Dakin had deliberately not worn underwear, under the impression that it was sexy, and he whimpered, actually whimpered as Irwin stroked him, surprisingly firmly. Irwin’s hand closed around him and Dakin was unable to stop himself from bucking into the hand.   
Irwin stroked him firm and fast and Dakin found himself gasping and clenching his fists. He wanted to ask Irwin to slow down, tried to hold himself together, wanted it to last, to be able to savour it. But he couldn’t and he was gasping and coming over Irwin’s hand. He dropped his head onto Irwin’s shoulder and sighed brokenly. Irwin slowly re-buttoned his trousers. He could feel Irwin’s breath against his neck, Irwin kissed his neck, gently lifted his head up, kissed him forcefully and then moved away.   
Leaning up against the wall, without the warmth of Irwin’s body Dakin felt cold and exposed.   
Irwin raised a hand which he rested gently on Dakin’s face.  
Irwin let his hand drop and then moved to walk away. Dakin reached for him and pulled him close, leaning his nose against Irwin’s.  
‘Take me home with you,’ he whispered and could swear he felt the shudder run through Irwin.  
‘No…’ Irwin said, very quietly.  
‘Please,’ Dakin moaned softly, ‘take me home with you, this isn’t enough.’  
‘What is it that you want? Do you even know?’ Irwin said with a sigh and Dakin could hear the frustration in his voice, ‘because if I take you home then I don’t know if I’m going to be able to restrain myself.’  
‘Don’t.’  
‘Don’t what?’  
‘Don’t restrain yourself,’ Dakin replied with a breathy laugh.  
Irwin sighed again ‘Dakin…’  
‘I swear sir, you won’t have to restrain yourself. I’ll let you do anything you want to me.’  
Irwin pushed him against the wall with such force that the breath was knocked out of him. His lips were almost touching Dakin’s but he didn’t kiss him.  
‘Don’t play games with me,’ Irwin bit out.  
‘I’m not,’ Dakin breathed, ‘I promise I’m not.’  
‘Then you just don’t know what you’re offering.’  
‘I told you…anything.’  
‘You think?’  
‘I do.’ Dakin confirmed.  
‘I take you home…’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘I’m going to want to fuck you.’  
Dakin felt lust slam through him at the word fuck, and not a little bit of fear. He could feel his mouth go dry and he wanted to snap a cocky reply but something told him he better actually mean it if he said yes.   
‘Okay.’  
‘Okay?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘I say I’m going to want to fuck you if I take you home and you’re reply is okay?’ Irwin’s voice was soft.   
Dakin looked at him for a long moment ‘take me home.’  
Irwin swallowed hard and the nodded. He reached down to take Dakin’s hand and pulled him away from the wall. Dakin’s hand in his felt divine but he wasn’t confident enough to keep hold of it. He let it drop and they started walking together towards the road.  
Irwin hailed a taxi and they both climbed in. Dakin slid close to him and Irwin could see the excitement in his eyes. The anticipation of something new. Irwin told himself not to get too excited, that Dakin didn’t really know what he was doing, was likely to run at any moment.  
They didn’t talk in the taxi. Dakin couldn’t think of anything that would be appropriate and didn’t want to spoil the mood.   
The taxi drove up to what Dakin assumed was Irwin’s house and they climbed out and walked up the path. Irwin pulled out his keys and fumbled with the door for a little before getting the door open. He led Dakin in and then turned around and reached round Dakin to close the door, stepping into Dakin’s space and then backing him up against the door, his body flush against Dakin’s. Irwin’s face was close to his and Dakin waited for him to kiss him again.   
‘You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,’ Irwin muttered quietly, ‘so if you’re going to run then do it now, because I don’t think I’ll be able to…’  
And Dakin kissed him. Without thought, just responding to an irrepressible urge. Irwin responded eagerly, sliding a hand into Dakin’s hair. Dakin gripped his arms, pulling him closer, pressing his body up against Irwin’s with only a passing thought for the fact that Irwin would be able to feel how aroused he was. Irwin’s hands slid up to Dakin’s collar and pushed Dakin’s jacket off, struggling briefly to get it off. Dakin did likewise, tearing Irwin’s coat off, all the while still kissing him. They broke apart to get their breath and Irwin laughed softly in sheer amazement at the situation. Dakin grinned at him, riding on a wave of arousal and excitement.   
‘Do you want a drink?’   
Dakin shook his head ‘I want to go upstairs.’  
Irwin looked at him for a long moment and Dakin could see the lust in his eyes. At the same time there was this look of being completely overwhelmed on his face. He nodded slowly and turned to lead Dakin up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder in amazement that Dakin was actually following him up to his room. He opened the bedroom door, embarrassed a little by the state of the room but Dakin didn’t seem to notice. He closed the door, leaned back against it and looked at Irwin. He toed of his shoes, keeping eye contact. He wanted to walk towards Irwin. Wanted to push him down on the bed, kiss him and do…he wasn’t exactly sure after that, not really sure how men got from the kissing with clothes on to the actual fucking. Who took the lead? How did it work? He was out of his depth and didn’t know where to go from here.   
Irwin looked at him for a long time and Dakin could see the mounting lust in his eyes. He seemed to be waiting for Dakin to make a move.   
Dakin broke eye contact and looked away blushing slightly.   
‘I don’t know what to do here,’ he said softly, ‘you’re going to have to…’  
He broke off, not sure of what it was Irwin was going to have to do. He could hear Irwin moving closer to him but he didn’t look up. Suddenly acutely feeling his age and inexperience.   
Irwin reached him, stopping just in front of him and reaching out to tilt his head to make eye contact.   
‘I’ll have to teach you?’ he suggested.   
Dakin felt a jolt of lust slam through him and nodded dry mouthed.  
Irwin smiled and suddenly any apprehension he had been feeling evaporated. Cast in the role of teacher again he was confident and assured again. Dakin’s surprising lack of confidence also reassured him somehow.  
‘Trust me,’ he said softly and kissed the boy.  
This time the kiss was softer, no less passionate but less aggressive. Dakin clung to Irwin as he was kissed thoroughly. Irwin slid his hands down Dakin’s chest and gently untucked his T-shirt, slipping his fingers underneath and raising it slowly over up, Dakin raised his arms and he slipped it over his head.   
He leaned back in and kissed him again, unable to not kiss him. He tried not to think about tomorrow and the next and the next when he would be unable to kiss him.   
Dakin kissed him back and Irwin smiled inwardly when Dakin began to pull at his shirt, popping the buttons, and it was somehow so very Dakin that he didn’t bother with undoing, he pulled of Irwin shirt, not worrying when the cuffs caught on his hands, he simply pulled harder, kissing him all the time.   
The shirt dropped discarded to the floor and Irwin ran his hands over Dakin’s back, thrilling to the muscles beneath his fingers. Dakin followed suit and Irwin wondered how different this felt to Dakin.  
He’d never been kissed by someone who was as strong as him. Dakin pondered this and was surprised that he found it exciting. Irwin’s hands slid round his waist and gently undid his trousers, pulling his belt lose and letting them fall to the ground. Dakin kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his trousers inadvertently moving them towards the bed. For a moment he hesitated in reaching for Irwin’s buckle but nothing ventured nothing gained, if he was going to do this then he was going to do it well. He undid the buckle, fumbling slightly at something so familiar from a weird angle.   
Irwin kicked his shoes and trousers off and pulled Dakin towards the bed. He turned them around and pushed Dakin gently down to the bed. He quickly followed not wanting the boy to feel exposed. He laid down one side of Dakin and ran a hand down Dakin’s chest and leaned in to nuzzle at Dakin’s neck. Dakin sighed and rolled towards him.   
‘What do you want?’ Irwin asked.  
Dakin felt suddenly shy and couldn’t for a moment overcome the feeling ‘you know what I want,’ he replied softly.   
‘You want me to fuck you? Or to fuck me?’ Irwin asked and the promise in his voice made Dakin tremble.   
‘Do you want to fuck me?’ Dakin asked.  
‘God yes,’ Irwin replied breathily.   
‘That’s what I want then.’  
Irwin ran a hand down Dakin’s chest and slipped it under his boxers, gripping Dakin firmly. Dakin was rock hard and he bucked up helplessly, whimpering softly. Irwin smiled triumphantly and leaned in again, biting down gently on his ear.  
‘Tell me, say I want you to fuck me,’ and he ran his hand up and down Dakin’s cock firmly.  
Dakin moaned, the delicious dirtiness of Irwin saying that to him, the slight shame at wanting this and the helplessness he felt in Irwin’s hand making him harder than he’d ever been.   
‘I want you to fuck me,’ he gasped.  
‘Again.’  
‘I want you to fuck me,’ Dakin moaned, and then added silkily ‘sir.’  
Irwin was over him then, one knee nudging his legs apart and sliding up to press down against his hardness, rubbing gently. Dakin gasped and was glad that he had come earlier because it would all be over now otherwise.   
Irwin leaned down and kissed him again. Dakin kissed him back, arching up against the body above him, bucking into the knee pressing down on him.  
Irwin gently raised his knee and Dakin couldn’t stop himself from whimpering at the loss, with a last silent laugh of despair as how he had imagined this would go. Irwin whimpering under him as he played him. How foolish he had been.   
Irwin slid his boxers down and he was exposed and he felt himself blush at Irwin seeing just how much he wanted him. But then Irwin had slid his own underwear down and leant down again, rubbing his hardness against Dakin’s.  
Dakin moaned ‘please.’  
Irwin reached for the bedside cabinet and Dakin could hear him rustling about. But he didn’t have time to work out what was going on as Irwin was kissing him again. Dakin continued to rub himself against Irwin, beginning to feel a little desperate. He was just about to beg Irwin yet again when Irwin slid a slick finger inside him. Dakin gasped into Irwin’s mouth and froze. All he felt was shock. He had thought he was prepared but the intrusion he felt was unexpected. He felt a mixture of sick fear and sharp desire, neither a result of the physical sensation but an emotional reaction to the breaching of a barrier.   
Irwin kept kissing him and made no further movement of his hand until Dakin had relaxed. Then he began slowly moving his finger. Again the physical movement produced no real pain or pleasure, but Dakin felt his cock swell at the thought of what Irwin was doing to him. He added another finger and Dakin tightened in fear, it was not overwhelming pain but the slight sting made him nervous for later. None the less, he had decided to do this, to let Irwin do whatever he liked to him.  
He pulled back from the kiss.  
‘Come on sir, what are you waiting for?’ he challenged, with a bravado he didn’t feel.  
Irwin smiled gently and then crooked his fingers.  
Dakin arched his back and pleasure rushed down his spine. Irwin crooked his fingers again and Dakin found himself pushing against them. Irwin began thrusting them into him and Dakin could not stop himself from thrusting up to meet them, laughing at the thought that he now understood why men did this together, never having been totally sure before.   
Irwin slid a third finger into him and this time it did hurt, but Dakin did not care. He continued to thrust back against the fingers still, moaning softly whenever they brushed that spot inside him that made him see stars.   
Irwin pulled his fingers out gently and Dakin moaned at the loss. He was vaguely aware of Irwin moving around him but couldn’t gather himself enough to open his eyes. He lay there in a state of surreal expectation, desperately wanting but at the same time apart from himself. Then he felt his legs lifted, to rest on Irwin’s shoulders and it was like falling back to awareness with a jolt, his whole being yearning for completion. He opened his eyes and met Irwin’s eye. Irwin was looking at him with amazement.   
‘You won’t be able to take this back, if you regret it.’ Irwin said softly.  
‘I don’t do regrets.’ Dakin replied firmly.  
‘I’ll always be the first man to take you,’ and Dakin could see what this was costing him.  
‘Not if you don’t get on with it…’ he gasped as Irwin pushed into him fully and grabbed at the bed sheet to steady himself.   
He could hear himself breathing in gasps and tried to make himself stop but couldn’t.  
It hurt. But not so much he could not handle it. Still it was intrusive and unyielding. He felt weak under Irwin, totally in his power and he thrilled to it.   
‘You ok?’ Irwin asked.  
Dakin nodded and then grinned breathlessly ‘fuck me already.’  
And he did. Deep, languid thrusts to start with, rubbing against that place inside of him that made him see stars.   
Irwin sped up and Dakin was thrusting back against him without consciously deciding too. He could feel tension building at the base of his spine and knew he was close.  
‘Please,’ Dakin moaned and Irwin smiled at the desperation.  
He sped up his thrusts and Dakin moaned, long and loud.   
‘Please, please.’  
Dakin reached down to touch himself but Irwin caught his hand.  
‘Don’t,’ Irwin said softly. ‘Don’t.’  
Dakin nodded and put his hands back down, gripping the sheet in an attempt to stop himself for reaching for his cock.   
Irwin’s thrusts sped up and Dakin felt his whole body trembling with, muscles tensing. His climax hit him with a force he didn’t expect and he arched his back, lights flashing behind his eyes and he gasped silently.   
When he came back to himself Irwin was collapsed against him and he couldn’t tell which of the deep breaths were his and which Irwin’s were. They lay there trying to catch their breath for long moments. When Irwin had regained control he pushed himself off Dakin and gently pulled out of him. Dakin bit his lip at the slight sting and then blushed as he felt moisture run out of him, down his thigh. Irwin climbed of the bed and left the room, coming back with a cloth he gently wiped Dakin down, laughing at his blush and averted gaze.  
‘Not going to play the coy maiden with me now are you?’ Irwin asked.  
‘A bit late for that.’ Dakin said, lifting his eyes back to Irwin’s.  
Irwin nodded, sliding on to the bed.   
Dakin wanted to reach out for him but didn’t know how. Irwin still seemed so self assured. Would Irwin want him to fuss after?  
‘No regrets remember.’ Irwin said softly.  
‘I don’t regret it,’ Dakin said firmly.   
Irwin smiled at that and lay down next to Dakin, he reached out a hand and ran it over Dakin’s body possessively.   
Dakin rolled so he was lying on his side, facing Irwin.   
Irwin slid an arm around him and kissed him softly.  
‘Will you stay the night?’  
Dakin smiled.


End file.
